The Stories of Baron High: FFIV
by xBlackDragoonx
Summary: ****May not be continued sorry!**** Ever wondered what Cecil and the gang would be like in a modern American high school? Well here it is! The many stories at Baron High, meet the gang and their insane teachers. Full of much randomness! T for language
1. First Day

The Stories of Baron High: The First Day

_**A/N: Everyone has to wonder what Cecil and the party would act and look like as teens! We all know that they would be so much more immature then in the video game, and as modern teens you need to add in the attitudes and the youth's vulgar language! This was so much fun to write… Yay for randomness! **_

_**And warning there is a little bit of Rosa bashing and some Tellah, but it's only for the humor! Well, enjoy!**_

It was his first time going into high school, and he would regret picking Baron High. Baron High was always full of crazy tough people, or people who were just too stupid to make it into a good private school. Cecil Harvey stepped off the bus, just happy to be in a school where he could try to make a difference. Cecil was a 14 year old boy with silver hair that stopped about where is shoulder blades where. He was wearing a tight black short-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. The only thing he wore that was not black was his black and white converses. No, Cecil Harvey wasn't a Goth, he just happened to like black.

Behind the silver headed boy stepped off his best friend, Kain Highwind. Now Kain could be called emo or Goth because the tall skinny blonde hardly ever talked, and when he did it was very unemotional. He had blond hair that stopped at his shoulders and most of it was coving the right half of his face. The hair still allowed the metal stud in his lip to be seen by all but it covered up his ears, which were covered in multiple piercings. Around the boys neck was a plain black chocker and he wore a long sleeved, midnight blue shirt and tight black jeans. On his feet he had on his black combat boots he wore probably every day. Kain was very quiet when he followed his friend towards the school. The two had grown up together and they knew each other better then themselves, or so they thought. What Cecil didn't know was how jealous Kain was of him and his perfect grades, which was why the blond was always so quiet. And Kain didn't know Cecil only tried his hardest for good grades to make Kain proud of his friend.

"I really hope our teachers are nice!" Cecil Harvey cheerfully said from beside his friend.

Kain rolled his eyes, "Did you not listen to a word anyone said? The Principle is a nut case who thinks he can take over the world from his damn office…"

"He couldn't be that bad Kain! And stop looking so depressed, you should be happy we're together!"

Cecil walks a little ahead happily and Kain stares daggers into his back. Why did Cecil come to this shit school anyway? He was a big enough smart ass to get into the best private school in Town. _Why the hell would he follow me to this place for low lives?_ Sure Kain knew the other was his best friend, but Cecil could have had so much more but he still followed Kain here.

Cecil Harvey followed Kain because he cared about his bet friend and he didn't want to lose him by going to a different school. The silver headed boy glanced back when he feels Kain's glaring and frowns when his friend looks away. Cecil slows down to his friends pace and links their arms together.

"Stop looking so depressed Kain!" he says, nudging his friend's side. The other boy just rolls his eyes and doesn't bother responding. Cecil glares at him, pissed that is friend is mad at him for no reason, "Come on Kain what's wrong?"

Before Kain can give some rude answer, he feels some one fling their arms around his and Cecil's necks. _Oh damn it not her again! She never shut's up about Cecil, even if he isn't there!_

"Cecil! Kain! I missed you guys so much!" Rosa Farrell says in her high pitched voice. Kain tries to turn his head to look at her and sees that the hyper active girl is wearing a short slutty white denim skirt and a low skin tight pink tank top and her light blond hair was clipped back in some little crown like clip. _Her voice is so fucking weird…_Kain says in his thoughts; _I never knew anyone could sound so obnoxious until I meet her._ Rosa was always following Cecil or Kain around like a puppy, and no one really knew why. Everyone else _hated_ them. For some odd reason Rosa had a huge crush on Cecil, which made Kain more jealous. Of course Kain didn't like Rosa at all, but, no one ever really liked him. He was always the outcast, which was probably why Cecil's only friends were Kain and Rosa.

"Hello Rosa!" the silver headed boy said cheerfully. Of course Cecil was too blind to notice how the girl had a crush on him; he just thought she was a nice friendly person who wanted to be friends.

"Hi…" Kain says blankly, not wanting to give the girl any reason to like him. That was probably what most humans hated the boy.

"Where are you guys going??" she says shrilly, giving Cecil a bright smile. Of course her question was directed at Cecil but the girl probably thought that if she befriended Kain she could win over the other's heart. _Have fun with that, bitch._

"Well first period we have… English!" Cecil says smiling back.

"Oh my crystals, me too!!" _Oh shit, please tell me she did not just say that…_ Kain thought to himself. He didn't know what he would do if he needed to listen to her shrill voice for the entire period.

"Oh joyous..." Kain says sadly, receiving an elbow from Rosa when she pushes in between them. Rosa gives him a venomous look and then turns to Cecil with a bright smile as she links her arm with him. _Fuck you._ Kain wants to scream, trying to resist the urge of giving her the middle finger.

They walk to class, well more like Kain is being _dragged_ by Cecil. The blond would have loved to skip class, only because Rosa was there, but he knew his smart ass friend would never let him.

They all sit down in the class room, Kain quickly sitting behind Cecil. He gives Rosa an in-your-fucking-face-you-bitch look by smiling at her sweetly. The blond girl stomps her foot angrily and sits behind Kain, which complete confuses Cecil when he sees Rosa's outburst. Kain feels her kick his chair, which barely does anything because she is that weak, and he laughs quietly at her efforts. Maybe class with Rosa would be fun. The boy glances back at her challengingly and then turns back to smile at Cecil's confused look.

"What the hell is going on? You two look like you have switch personalities." The silver headed boy says confusedly.

"The day I sound like a dying cat is the day I fall in love with that," he says point behind him. He feels a sharp pain when he's smacked in the head. All Kain could do was laugh at her. "Oh yeah I'm cowering in a corner."

"What the HELL is your problem! Cecil I don't see why you like him so much! He is an ASSHOLE!" Rosa screeches from behind Kain.

"Rosa, Kain is not an asshole… most of the time. Kain try to get along!"

Kain stares at Cecil when he gives him a pleading look and sighs loudly. "I will try to get along with her if she stops pmsing." There is another loud smack.

"I AM NOT PMSING!"

This time Kain puts a hand to the back of his head and rubs the spot, "Cecil, she is an abusive little goblin. Why do you bother with her?"

The boy sees his friend glare behind him, "Do not even think of trying that again, he does not need a concussion." Kain glances behind him to see Rosa's hand raise for another hit. He smirks because Cecil stood up for him.

He feels another kick to the chair, which goes unnoticed by Cecil. Cecil turns around and Rosa leans over the desk so she's next to Kain's ear. "Can you not just let me have Cecil? He isn't gay he'll never like you!" she hisses quietly.

The boy's face grows bright red, "I-I do not like him like that damn it!" _Why the hell would she think that?! Cecil was my best friend and I do not like guys..!_

"Haha funny Kain. Just leave me alone." Rosa sits back down and mutters loud enough for Kain to hear, "Jealous little bastard…"

Before Kain could turn around and say something, a blond headed lady walks into the room. _Is everyone I meet _blond_??_ The woman looks like she got her clothes at some playboy bunny store, her tank top extremely low where her boobs are practically hanging out, and a short, black plaid skirt. Her hair was the most noticeable thing; it was long and looked like it took her twenty-four hours to style it.

"Hello you annoying little brats, call me Miss Barbariccia." _Miss? Okay, so she defiantly works her summers as a whore._ "Okay so I am your English teacher for some stupid reason" the whore teacher says as she walks over to her desk. Her skirt rides up a lot and her heels click loudly against the tiled floor.

Miss Barbariccia sounded so pissed off and annoyed when she started to explain the class to them. Kain, not even bothering to give a crap to Ms. Whore's lecture, was trying to figure out why whore lady was a _teacher_. Do people learn how to be a whore in English class now a day?

***

"English was soooo boring, don't cha think Cecil?" Rosa says, hanging onto the boys arm.

"Well it was boring to any straight girl or gay guy," Kain says with a smirk.

Cecil looked at Kain, "She was hanging out a little wasn't she?"

The blond tries not to laugh when he sees Rosa's anger at being ignored, "A little?

She could have poked a fucking eye out…"

Cecil laughs, "Why are you so mean to everyone we meet?"

"I do it for my own enjoyment Cecil, you should try it sometime" Kain says nodding towards Rosa.

"I saw that!"

Cecil sighed, "You know I could never be like that… And you aren't always mean at least."

"Yeah who doesn't he bitch?" Rosa cuts in.

"Kain is never mean to me. He may bitch at me sometimes but he has never made fun of me or treated me like shit."

Kain bites on his lip ring, trying not to blush or say anything stupid. "That's because it's _you_ Cecil!" Rosa says, smirking at Kain.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that-"

Kain quickly covers her mouth, "Shut up already! You are WRONG!"

"Wait what is going on?" Cecil looks at them both curiously.

"I-it is nothing Cecil…" the boy stutters out, and then flinches away when Rosa bites his hand.

"Don't do that!" she screeches at him.

Kain grabs her wrist and hisses in her ear, "Then don't _say _anything!" The boy turns and walks off, "Cecil I'll see you at science…"

"Rosa what is going on?"

The girl smirks, seeing this as her chance to destroy Kain so she can have Cecil for herself, "You can not tell me you haven't noticed how much Kain _likes_ you!"

"I know Kain likes me he is my best friend," responds a clueless Cecil.

Rosa hits her forehead with her hand, "No Cecil! I mean _LIKES_ you!"

"I still don't understand… But I should hurry up and meet Kain. Bye Rosa!" he smiles and waves to her as he walks off.

"Cecil you're sooooo CLUELESS!"

***

Cecil Harvey hurries to catch up to Kain in the hall ways. "Kaaaain!" The blond looks behind him and collides into someone when he wasn't paying attention.

"Ow, watch your step idiot!" yells a white-haired boy from on the floor, his books scattered around him. The boy was glaring at Kain harshly.

"Why don't you, bastard."

"Kain! Don't get in a fight already; it's only the first day!" Cecil says, grabbing his friends arm, "Sorry I distracted him."

The boy gets up and starts to dust off his clothes, "What ever." The boy had spiky white-silver hair. He looked like a skater, with his baggy dark blue jeans and a graphic tee-shirt. The boy also had on skater sneakers so you would figure he was a skater. Kain notices the sweat bands on both wrist, each one with some ninja star on them.

Cecil smiled at the boy and holds out a hand, "I'm Cecil Harvey, and this" he adds in motioning to his friend, "Is Kain Highwind."

The boy ignores his hand and nods his head in greeting, "Edge Geraldine." Edge reached down to gather is books, "Thanks for the help" he says sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Kain says while smirking. Cecil elbows him in the side.

"Sorry for Kain's… personality…"

"Why are you so sorry for who I am?" he snaps, wanting to pull away if it was not for Cecil's death grip.

"What ever."

"So are you new? I've never seen you before." Cecil says in his normal friendly voice.

"Yeah I am… is this school really that small?"

"Yup!" he says with a smile, "You should eat lunch with us!"

The boy rolls his eyes, "Yeah sure what ever just don't cramp my style…" he says rudely as he walks away.

"Why the hell are you being so friendly to that bastard?" Kain says, a pang of jealous with the thought of Cecil having _another _friend. Would Cecil ditch Kain for better friends?

"Because, you should always be nice to new people!" he says, still tightly holding his friend's arm, "And you deserve the torment for being a bastard to him!" Cecil smirks teasingly.

"Yeah, and people call _me _the bastard…" Kain says. He looks down at his elbow, "Cecil this is starting to hurt, mind letting go? Like now?!"

Cecil releases his arm, frowning, "Sorry Kain…"

He sighs and rubs his elbow, "Yeah I know…" Kain grabs Cecil by the arm and guides him to class.

***

Back at science class, Kain stared at the teacher trying his best not to laugh. The man has purple-blue round sun-glasses on the end of his nose and his clothes were multi colored. The blond boy was too scarred to explain the clown costume; it looked like a clown had swine flu, or some time of illness, and threw up a rainbow. He looks over at Cecil and Edge, making sure he wasn't imagining this outfit. Cecil was starring with shock, an unblinking look on his face. Edge, on the other hand, was starting to laugh hysterically. The teacher glared and then hit his desk with a ruler.

"Well, after that _rude_ interruption… I am Mister-" he stops his nasally, drug addict voice, when a girl steps into the room. The girl had bright, emerald green hair which was insanely curly so it looked like it took forever to curl each piece of hair. She wore a dress, which was a shade lighter then her hair and that was tight at the top, with spaghetti straps, and the skirt part was poofed out with black underneath it. She had black platform boots that went up to her knees and black and green stripped stockings under them to finish off the outfit.

Edge's jaw seems to drop as he stares at her, "I am sorry sir, I didn't mean to be late my locker was jammed," she says in a sweet childish voice. She seemed like the kind of girl that was a kiss up. Kain hated her already.

"Excuses, excuses! Now what is your name miss?"

"I'm Rydia Mist."

"Well take a seat," he says bitterly, motioning towards the seat next to Kain. _Why is it always me?_, he thinks to himself bitterly. As Rydia sits down, Kain catches Edge glaring at him jealously.

"Well if that is all of the introductions… I am your science teacher, Mr. Tellah. Don't even think of calling me anything else!"

Edge raises his hand, "Hey Gramps, what are you wearing?"

Tellah looks at the skater in rage, "Don't you dare call me Gramps again you young whippersnapper!"

Edge laughs again at the crazy teacher's choice in words, "Sorry Gramps."

"I SAID STOP THAT!"

Cecil turns towards his friend with a smirk, "Look Kain, you two have to be related!"

"Shut up" Kain did approve of the new kids bitchiness, but like he would admit that to Cecil. This class was sure going to be interesting…

"Stop what, gramps?"

"GAH!" the teacher walks to his desk angrily. "Continue these shenanigans and I'll send you down to principle Golbez's office!"

The white haired boy just shrugged and leans back in his chair. Okay, now Kain _really_ approved of Edge's attitude. First day in Baron, and he is already threatened to go to the principle's office, Cecil would kill Kain if that happened…

Kain glances at the quiet girl besides him, why did he have a feeling she would act like a Rosa?

***

Once they left the boring, headache causing hell, Rydia finally showed some Rosa qualities. "Hi, I'm new to Baron County!" she says in her friendly, sugar-sweet tone.

"Hi!" Cecil responds cheerfully, "I am Cecil Harvy!"

Kain jumps in so Cecil doesn't need to introduce him, again, "I'm Kain Highwind."

The skater pushes in front of Kain, "Hey, sup. I'm Edge."

"Edward Geraldine, now you sound all nice!" Mr. Tellah says from his class room door, "If you can be friendly to a pretty girl, you better be friendly to others too! You damn little pest…"

Edge blushes when Rydia laughs, "Edward, huh? Don't worry Mr. Tellah! I'll watch out for the bad influences!"

Mr. Tellah walks away, a smug look on his face, "Damn old bastard had to call me Edward!"

"You're name is Edward?" Kain says playfulness flashing in his eyes.

"Fuck you, Kain." He says pissily.

"Awe don't be so mean, he is just kidding!" Cecil says, a little on the defensive side.

Kain rolls his eyes, "Yeah sure I was only kidding…"

"Yeah right, you bastard, shut up!"

The blond smirks and pretends to zip his mouth closed and 'throws away' the key.

Cecil rolls his eyes and grabs Kain's arm, "Can we just get to lunch already?"

Rydia smiles happily and almost jumps up and down, "Okay! Let's go!"

They all walk to the cafeteria, Cecil dragging Kain along. It was obvious that Kain would fee away from them the second he was given the chance. _I am going to die. I CAN NOT sit at the same table with Edge, Rydia, and ROSA!_

Kain mutters in Cecil's ear, "Fucking let go of me now, or DIE!"

The other boy rolls his eyes, "You would never kill me…"

"Fine let go of me now before it kills ME!"

"Kain you are not going to die! I don't see what the problem is!"

"ROSA HATES ME! And these other people are freaks!"

"We can hear you I hope you know that…" Edge says sharply from behind them. The blond glances back to see Rydia smiling, obviously not disturbed by the comment.

"Cecil why can you not just let me run off and sit in the library!" he says angrily, wanting to get away.

"Because I would some how miss you, you bastard…" his friend responds, pulling him into the cafeteria. Kain looks around to see Rosa sitting at a table by herself. The girl waves them over, without first giving Kain an evil look. They all sit down at the round table, Kain sitting in between Edge and Cecil. Cecil was of course next to Rosa, who was befriending Rydia, both of them acting all hyper and obnoxious like.

They all jump when there is a loud static sound from a speaker. A deep mysterious voice starts to talk, "Hello, all of you pathetic, worthless students. I am your master, your _ruler_. I am Principle Golbez."

Kain stares at the speaker. _What the hell?_ He thinks to himself, _is it just me or does he sound like fucking Darth Vader or something?_ "I hope you have all had a miserable day. That's what all of you worthless souls deserve. This school better succeed at its purpose, the purpose of turning you all into my slaves- I mean my followers."

The boy looks at Cecil, "Is this guy a psychopath?"

"DO NOT THINK I DON'T HEAR YOU WHO EVER SAID THAT!" he voice shouts loudly, "I HEAR EVERYTHING. I AM EVERTHING!"

Cecil gives Kain a side-long glance, nodding quickly as he does so.

So, so far this entire school was fucked up. _I can't wait to see what else happens here…_

_**Thank you for reading! More is to be coming. Review people!**_


	2. Golbez's Intro

Stories of Baron High: Principle Golbez

Kain Highwind sat in the cafeteria with everyone else, in the usual order they sat in. Rosa was still as much an asshole to Kain as always, and Cecil was still as dense as always. Edge and Rydia tried not to even get involved with these problems, but it was obvious that Rosa was jealous of Kain and Kain was jealous of Rosa.

They all sat there arguing like always, ignoring the lunch 'lady' or man thing, Rubicant, who was always screaming at them to "Shut the fuck up before I burn your asses and serve them for lunch on Friday". Poor Cecil Harvey was sitting in the middle like always, trying to calm them both down even though he had no clue why they hated each other. Cecil could see that Rosa had a small crush on him, but he didn't understand why she hated his best friend.

"Kain shut up! I AM NOT AN UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!" Rosa screeches, in her obnoxious high pitched voice.

"Yes you are… and your voice is going to make us all deaf and shatter all the glass within two miles of this school…" the blond boy responds in his monotone voice. Kain was so bored that he just had to go along with this. He found so much pleasure in bitching her because the way her face would go bright red with anger was hilarious.

All of the students quickly turn towards the door when they hear very loud foot steps approaching; it was almost like they could hear them over the speakers. Was someone walking around with the microphone? The doors fly open as a man walks in through the doors. Kain, Rosa, Rydia, and Edge just stare in complete shock. Cecil looked at the man who walked in and then at his friends in confusion. _Why are they all staring at me like that?_

"Hello you worthless fools, I am Principle Golbez," says the man, his voice echoing loudly from the microphone in his hand. Kain looks from Cecil to Golbez, still unable to say anything.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? Are one of my beads missing?!" Cecil puts his hands on his head, afraid he might have a bad hair style.

Kain just stares at him, "You _are_ kidding, right?"

"Cecil, are you blind?" Edge adds in, looking at Cecil and then the principle again.

"What on Earth do you mean?"

Rosa cuts in now, "Cecil look at him!"

"Does he not seem familiar to you?" the blond boy says confusedly.

The silver headed boy looks at the principle, who was now talking to Rubicant about something. Golbez was tall with long silver hair that stopped a little past his shoulder blades. He had a few purple beads in his hair, almost like the ones Cecil had, and his eyes were a light purple, kind of like Cecil's eyes. The man was in a black suit, which was not as important as its face, his familiar face.

"No, not really, but I really love his hair!"

Everyone hits their own head with their palm. "Cecil you're so fucking stupid… JUST LOOK AT HIM!" Kain snaps impatiently.

"I don't see what you guys are talking about; he looks like a normal man."

"CECIL!" the whole party shouts at him together, catching Golbez's attention.

The principle marches over and says, his voice yet again echoing, "Which one of you little pest keeps yelling? Or shall I destroy you all back at my office to get answers from you?"

Kain looks at the man again; this man _had_ to be related to Cecil! He looked exactly like an older Cecil; they had the same face, eyes, and hair! _And they both fucking have beads in their hair!!_

The blond mutters to Cecil, "Cecil do you have a like long lost brother…?"

"No, Kain you know I don't know my family!" he says, slightly hurt with the thought Kain had forgotten.

"Cecil maybe-"

Golbez snaps, his voice getting louder as it echoes, "Do not ignore me you fools! Now who has been disobeying my minions?!"

Before Kain can snap anything rude back, Rosa quickly says, pointing towards him, "Kain did it!"

Golbez looks down at the blond boy, "Well you shall come with me and face your doom" the last word echoes for a while, as if to make it more dramatic. Kain glares at Rosa as Cecil looks at Kain; not wanting him to go to the crazy man's office. "And you shall come too, you prissy little tattle tale!"

"What?!"

"Do not question me!" he snaps, "You shall do as I say!" The principle grasped both students by their long hair.

"Ow, damn it!" Kain snaps and he is pulled to his feet.

Golbez ignores their complaining and looks down at Cecil, "You look like a good student… Find better friends, fool."

The principle turns away, pulling the two arguing children with him.

"It's all YOUR fault Kain!"

"Ow! Don't blame me!! YOU gave us away!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Golbez yells, immediately silencing both of the bickering blonds.


	3. A Traitor Amongst Us

The Stories of Baron: A Traitor Amongst Us!

_**A/N: Well I have to have some cannon in this, for those of you who remember the game you might be able to guess what this is about from the title.**_

_**If you don't remember the last chapter, Kain and Rosa were just dragged away by the hair to Principle Golbez's office, MUAHAHAHA! :3**_

Kain Highwind was sitting in the waiting room for Rosa to finish with her meeting in the devil's lair. All the boy could hear from where he was sitting was some muffled yelling, mainly a shrill voice, which obviously was Rosa. He sat there boredly playing with his lip ring as he waited to see how shitty this principle would be. The boy was turning the stud with his tongue causing his lip to go a tad numb. After what seemed like ages later, Rosa stomped out angrily.

She stopped in front of Kain, "Why did I have to get in trouble because of _you_?!"

He shrugs, trying not to laugh, "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut next time…"

"Well fuck you! Have fun in there with the Devil!"

"Thank you for the comment," Golbez says from his door way, his voice deep but no longer echoing from the microphone, "Now you pathetic excuse for a student, get in here!"

Kain took his time walking to the office, which instead of pissing off Golbez like he had hoped had caused him to smile. The boy sat down in the hard chair across from Golbez's, which looked soft and welcoming.

"Ah, I see you are a trouble maker!" says the man as he sits down in his chair. His tone was full of please, which shocked Kain. "We could use more like you here; it would keep my pathetic excuse of teachers on their toes."

He looked at his principle, blinking a few times in confusion, "Thanks?"

"As you can tell I like the students who disobey others… unless of course they are disobeying me. Then you would rot in an eternal hell."

"Sounds pleasant." He responds boredly, looking around the office. The office was dark and depressing, the walls a dark violet with black boarders and furniture. Kain felt he was about to fall asleep from the lack of light. Damn black curtains covering the windows.

"Oh, yes does it not?" Golbez says, not seeing the sarcasm. "Now how would you like to be one of my top students?"

Kain just stared as if he heard him wrong, "What?"

"Top students? Be one of my evil little minions and help me turn this school into Chaos!"

"Why should I help you?"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR OVERLOAD!"

"So…?" he says dully, not really seeing a good reason he should spread evil through the school.

Golbez rubs his forehead with his thumb and forefinger, slightly annoyed, "I shall give you something you desire…"

"Can you great rid of some of the students?" he asked suddenly thinking of Rosa Ferrell.

The principle laughs deeply at this, his voice like a black hole, empty and sucking in most of the emotions around him, which wasn't a lot because Kain was there, "This is why I chose you, Kain Highwind."

"You chose me…? What the hell?"

"No, damn it pay attention! That lunch man, what ever his name was, said you were disobeying his orders!"

"Well who the fuck would listen to him?"

He rolls his eyes, "Well I am looking for students who are willing to disobey people! So the future can be dark and full of chaos and evil!"

"Well why would I want to live in a dreadful world?"

"If you join me I shall give you anything you want!

Kain ponders on this for a moment, "Anything…?"

"Yes, what is it your pathetic mortal heart desires?"

"…Could you make me the top student in school? Better then Cecil Harvey?"

"Cecil Harvey…? Is that really all you want?"

Kain nods, sure this was stupid but he needed to be better then Cecil, "Yeah so can you do it or what?"

Golbez smirks darkly, "Of course, and you must do as I say to stay ahead of him."

He sighs, "Yeah sure what ever…"

"Good then!" He says darkly, "Now get out of my Lair, and _say_ nothing!"

Kain gets up and leaves his office, will Kain regret cheating to get ahead…?

***

Kain Highwind walked back into lunch, the meeting only being a few minutes long, and sat next to Cecil quietly. Cecil looks at his friend worriedly, hoping for some details on what happened. Obviously Rosa had been complaining how bad it was in Golbez's office, and she was probably over exaggerating.

"…And Golbez kept trying to suspend me for yelling in lunch!" she complains from her place next to Cecil.

"Shut up Rosa, Golbez isn't _that_ bad!" Kain cuts into her rants bitterly.

Everyone turns to stare at Kain, "_What_?!"

"What? Golbez isn't that bad is all I said…"

Cecil responds to this with a confused stare, "Kain… he pulled you out of the lunch room by your hair. How could he possibly not be that bad?"

He shrugs not wanting to reveal his agreement with Golbez, "I don't know he just isn't…"

"What are you like working with the devil now?" Edge says from next to Kain. There was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Edge don't go judging Kain, he would never help out a teacher! Especially that Principle Golbez!" Cecil says defensively, "Right Kain?"

_Actually Cecil, I would if it kept you from looking so much better then me_, "Of course I wouldn't Cecil" Kain gives him a small smile.

"See Edge!"

"I still don't trust him…" Rydia and Edge say simultaneously.

Kain looks at the two off them, "Are you all plotting against me now?"

"No of course not, Kain!" Cecil says as the others all nod. The silver headed boy doesn't even notice when Rosa gives Kain the middle finger.

"I like hate you all so fucking much…" the blond says. He glances at the pouting Cecil and sighs, "Not you…"

His friend smiles happily, "Good! But Kain you shouldn't hate them! You have no reason to!"

The white haired boy smirks, "Yeah we actually have reasons to hate you."

The blond tries so hard not to throw his water bottle at Edge, but then it hits him. Golbez _did_ want him to cause chaos… Kain picked up his bottle and threw it at the other boys head.

"DAMN IT YOU BASTARD!" he yells angrily. The bottle opens and it pours all over of Rydia. The green headed girl jumped up with a screech as the ice cold water wet through her dress and tights.

"KAIN!" Cecil shouts angrily, "Can't you control your anger?!"

The blond flinches at his friend's anger but can't help laughing a little bit, "Sorry Cecil…"

The lunch man, Rubicant, walks over angrily with a spatula in hand, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW?!"

Kain smirked darkly, he liked this way to much, "I'll be at the principle office then" the boy got up and walked away, everyone, including Rubicant, watching with shock.

***

"Ah, I happened to over hear what you did at lunch today!" Golbez says in his deep voice.

Kain looked at the man blankly, he felt a little guilty, but it was as if he couldn't help inviting in the dark feeling inside of him, "Happy I spread chaos…?"

"Ah yes I am very proud of you!" the principle says with joy in his deep voice.

"Oh that's… sad." He thinks to himself, _damn it I'm becoming a kiss up…_

Golbez narrows his eyes bitterly, receiving a happy smile from the blond troublemaker across from him, "Well I have already made you number one on the class list and that Cecil Harvey second."

"Good," he says trying not to sound overly happy.

"I am especially pleased that you were chaotic like that towards your own friends!"

Kain glares angrily and snarls, "THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!"

"Do not lie to me fool, I know they are!" he shoots back at him.

"Only Cecil is my friend, I _HATE_ THE OTHERS!"

"Well if that is hate I shall not want to know what the hell this 'like' is!"

The blond stands up angrily, "I'm not taking this shit, fuck you I'm leaving!" Kain starts to stomp away to the office door.

"Leave now and I'll drop you back to second place." Kain stops, glaring holes into the black wooden door. "See now just admit I am right and you can leave and go back to your friends."

The boy clenches his fists, "Fine they're my… _acquaintances_. Don't expect me to say more then that!"

"Good now get out!" he gets up and pushes Kain out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

_**Tah dah! Chapter 3, it would have been done earlier but school work was interfering. Chapter 4 should be coming soon, maybe first I'll have a bonus chapter! Yay bonus chapters! Well review people please!**_


	4. Music Class!

The Stories of Baron: Music Class?!

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter is right after Kain was rudely pushed out of Golbez's office, literally. It's random, yay! Well enjoy! And warning a little bit of character bashing like always only because I'm trying to make it funny!**_

Kain, who was pissed off at Golbez for being a bastard and in some pain from being pushed, wandered around the hallways slowly. The blond did not want to go back to lunch and face his party of friends, or what ever you would call them. He would just have to hold out until next period.

There would be a problem with next period; he got kicked out of his last elective, life science, not his fault the damn thing would not shut up!

~~~~~ _The other day…_

"DAMN IT CECIL WHY WONT IT SHUT UP?!" Kain yelled as he hit the pale plastic baby against the desk head first.

"Kain! Maybe if you would stop yelling at him!" his project partner said from next to him. The boy looked on with worry; his friend was extremely pissed off at that doll. "Kain you're going to break it!"

"GOOD THEN IT WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed again, hitting it against the desk harder. Lucky for Kain the teacher was out of the room, or else he would have been sent down to Golbez's office.

"Kain stoooop! The teacher will be pissed off" whined Cecil.

The blond ignored him and picked up a pair of scissors from the table next to him. Kain had started to stab the back of the baby repeatedly, trying to break the god damn speaker. "WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" he shouted as he stabbed it more. The baby had seemed to get louder until it finally went silent.

"KAIN!" Cecil shouted with shock. He had never seen Kain get so pissed off, not even at Edge.

"Well it finally shut up!" Kain said picking up the plastic baby, which was now covered in multiple holes.

_~~~~~ Present Day…_

Cecil ended up getting punished with him too, and they had no clue what their next class would be. All that the boys knew was that their room was 217 and that they had the class together. He was nervous about what it would be. Hopefully not cooking, because he knew Cecil couldn't cook very well, no matter how hard he tried.

After more random wandering, where oddly no teachers had stopped him, the bell rang. Kain Highwind took his time walking to room 217, the boy truly did not want to see Cecil. It is not that he was mad at his silver-headed friend; Kain just did not want to think up an excuse for his actions. He especially didn't want Cecil to yell at him. That would be one of the worse periods ever if Cecil kept yelling at him, or worse, ignoring him.

Kain Highwind walked into room 217 the second the bell rang and Kain froze when he saw a hideous sight. In the center of the room was a large wooden piano with pieces of music scattered all about it, and the room was covered with scales and music notes. _This is not what I fucking think it is…I have to be in the wrong room._

But of course there Cecil was sitting in a corner, like he was about to kill himself. The boy looked up when Kain slammed the door. "Kain thanks for getting us kicked out…"

"I think I will go suffer with the screaming hunk of plastic now…" he turns to walk out.

"Where do you think you are going?" the boy stops when he hears a smooth musical, to-high-pitched-for-a-male voice.

Kain Highwind turned to see a tall man, about thirty, with blond hair passed his shoulders. He had a gentle face, which looked out of place because Kain guessed he was a he. "Away from here…?"

"I think not, you are the trouble maker Kain, aren't you?" the man sighs, his eyes and features clearly showing his depression.

"It depends… if I was Kain would I have to stay here?"

Cecil jumps up, "Yes that is Kain Highwind, Mr. Edward."

The blond boy glares at his friend with rage, "Thanks a lot Cecil!"

"Well you're the reason why we're here!"

"Settle down boys," Edward says waving a skinny hand towards them, "I know neither of you want to be here, but it will be fun! As long as you do not disrupt my class," he added in the last part giving Kain a side-long glance.

"What ever…" Kain walks over to where his friend was standing and stops in front of the silver headed boy. He frowns when Cecil just stands there with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry…"

"For?" says Cecil, with a slight edge to his tone.

Kain pretends to think for a moment, "…For getting you kicked out…"

"And?"

"And what? I'm not fucking apologizing for lunch!" he snaps angrily.

"What is your problem Kain? You're changing!" Cecil snaps back and he turns to walk away from his friend.

Kain sighs and catches his friend's arm, "… I'm sorry Cecil…" he looks down; mad at himself for pissing off his only true friend.

Cecil tries to be angry, but loses the fight when he sees how upset Kain is. He sighs loudly and turns towards him, "Just don't do it again please…?" Cecil smiles teasingly as he adds, "At least not when I'm around."

"Okay fine deal…"

"Good!" the silver haired boy smiles happily, "I'm glad I still have my best friend! I'll always have you!"

"Heh… Yeah of course Cecil, I would never betray you" _Or, at least without meaning it…_

_**Okay end of Chapter 4! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update it soon!**_


	5. Edward Loses his Anna

Baron High chapter 5: Edward loses his Anna

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long but here is another cannon chapter! Okay it's not completely cannon... Don't worry Anna isn't murdered by Principle Golbez I'll kill that much! But yay for the cannon! Hope you all enjoy! XD**_

***

"I don't want to go to music class!" Cecil Harvey whines sadly looking down at the off white tiles in the hallway.

"Well I never want to go to class..." replies the blond emo boy from next to him. Kain boredly twirls his hair as they slowly make their way to class. The bell rang several minutes ago but for some reason Cecil was delaying. Not like Edward would care...

"No but didn't you hear Mr. Edward got dumped?"

"..." Kain looks over towards his friend, "He was dating...?"

"Yes you moron! Try to listen to people when they talk! Weren't you listening to me in lunch?!" Honestly, Kain was so bored at lunch he fell asleep. He never could understand how his table never noticed him with his head to the table as he gently snored.

"Yeah sorry I was erm... busy?"

"Don't lie!" he whips around and glares, "I know you were sleeping!"

"Why didn't you do anything then? Do you expect me to absorb what you say as I sleep?"

"This is my way of punishing you!" Cecil sighs, "Well anyway, Mr. Edward was dating Ms. Anna." Kain just tilts his head in confusion. "The nurse, Kain!"

"Oh... Why would she date him? I thought she was somewhat smart..."

"Yeah well I heard Mr. Edward was really depressed!" _Damn it_, Kain thinks to himself. Kain should have been the one to break them up if it destroyed Edward. Golbez would have been proud; Kain hadn't done anything real good since he had dumped the water on Rydia.

"Do we have to go? We can skip and hide out in the library..." _I need to find out some new way of causing chaos maybe I can burn some books...._

"I wish" the silver-headed boy pouts and stops in front of their class room. He turns the door knob and walks in to see Edward being yelled at.

"Get over yourself!" Rydia yells at her teacher, her hands clenched into tight fist. Rydia was transferred into their class the other day and easily settled herself in. Right now the girls green hair was tossed around a little, Kain guessed she was so angry she was pacing around restlessly.

Edward on the other hand was sitting on his piano bench sadly, with his elegant blonde hair falling in front of his face. He was letting his student scream at him as he sat there starring at the ground. Kain sits down boredly in another corner and rests his head on the wall.

"Rydia what's wrong?" Cecil asked as he glances at Kain, mad that the friend could not show a little bit of compassion towards others.

"He won't get over himself! He acts like the world will end because a girl dumped him!"

"Sh-she didn't dump me..." Edward says in a barely audible voice, "Her father, Tellah, forbade her to see me..."

The two glace at each other right before Rydia walks over to the teacher, "Stop being depressed and stop crying! I would have and I'm only a child! You're a coward! You have no right to call yourself a man with the way you act!"

"You're right! I have no reason to live!" Edward started to weep when Cecil stomped over to him.

Rydia flinched as Cecil's hand hit the man's cheek with a loud clap, leaving a large red mark, "This isn't a time for self-pity! What are you possibly teaching us by going into depression because a girl's dad won't let you be with her! Forget was he says and just date the girl!"

Edward, who was currently holding his cheek, looked up at Cecil, "You are right I guess..." he looks down again, obviously still depress.

Cecil sighed bitterly and turns to look at his friend, "Kain!"

Kain flinches as he wakes up from his spot in the corner, "What! I was having a good dream..." the boy rubs his tired eyes like a little kid and rest his head on the wall again.

Rydia jumps in with an excited voice from the action, "Cecil slapped Edward!"

"… That's not funny..."

Cecil smirks and laughs, "Well I did Kain and of course you missed me acting like you!"

The blond hits his head on the wall, "That's not fair I would love to see you hit a teacher... I haven't even done that yet..."

"Well that's what you deserve for always falling asleep on me!" Cecil turns on his heels and walks away.

Kain sighs and stands to walk over to Cecil, "Come on don't get mad at me. Sorry I'm tired."

"Humph" he turns away again and walks over towards Rydia, who glared at Kain, obviously still pissed about the water.

*****

Music class was torture for the blond freshman. The entire period involved Cecil ignoring him and Rydia singing. The singing had to be the worse part. He didn't think she was bad, just that she needed a better choice of music to sing _to_.

After class Kain chased after his friend, the other was still pissed off at him. "Cecil come on are you going to be mad at me forever?"

Cecil glanced back and didn't respond. He was offended that Kain kept being so oblivious to the others around him.

Kain rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue at Cecil. Then something grabs his hair and he is yanked back with a yelp.

"Kain I would like to see you in my office. Now." The blond looks up as much as he can to see Principle Golbez smiling darkly at him. Cecil turns around and looks at Golbez with puzzlement.

"What did Kain do now Mr. Golbez?" The boy sounded slightly over protective, like a big brother wanting to see what stupid thing his baby brother did now.

"Nothing you little pest now go!" he snaps. Before Kain can see Cecil's reaction he's painfully dragged away into Golbez's office.

He rubs at the back of his blond hair when Golbez lets go, "Ow… You don't have to _drag_ me here Golbez..." Kain walks over to the hard chair and puts his feet on the desk.

Golbez glares, "I will drag you by the _neck_ next time if you do not get your feet off of my plotting desk!" Kain snickers, "Silence! I brought you here for a reason! You incompetent fool!"

The blond moves his feet to the floor obediently, which even shocked him. _Why am I actually listening to him?_ "Well what the hell do you want now?"

Golbez paces around his room angrily, "You have not been spreading enough of chaos for me to keep up my deal of the bargain…"

"Well there isn't much to do here… Cecil already stole my god damn spot light by slapping Edward…" _Damn it_, he thinks to himself,_ maybe that wasn't the best thing to bring up_.

"So your little enemy is doing better then you in everything still?" Golbez laughs darkly, "Well then I guess I'll give you ideas on how to spread chaos… They should give you some joy."

Kain tilts his head curiously, "What do you want me to do now…?"

"Get Rosa in school suspension so you can rip one of Cecil Harvey's best friends away from him!" Golbez looks far too pleased with the idea of hurting Kain's best friend.

The offer was tempting; hell anything that involved getting Rosa away from Cecil was tempting. But, it would hurt Cecil a lot, "I don't think…"

"You WILL get her suspended and you WILL show you can defeat that little rodent!"

Kain feels obedient, the darkness in his heart yelling at him to agree. "Okay Golbez…" Kain stares blankly at the floor. _Why do I feel like I'm losing myself?_ The blond gets up and walks out, the only disobedient thing he can get himself to do at the moment.

"I expect Rosa suspended before tomorrow's last bell."

Kain slammed the door, more with anger at himself then the stupid bossy principle on the other side. The blond couldn't understand why he felt like he had to hurt Cecil because he was told to, maybe he could back out of it before he does something stupid.

Or maybe he wouldn't and would just go along with the darkness spreading throughout him.

_**Okay well that's chapter 5! I'm trying to think up more ideas about what else will happen in the future. If anyone has any ideas I will appreciate them! Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Suspension

Chapter 6: Suspension

_**A/N: Well I haven't overcome my writer's block, I've only remember the plans I had for this chapter and it was already half way written. And because of reviews and all the alerts I've been getting, I decided to finish this up instead of doing homework. Okay so this chapter has a new person in it… I always had an idea in mind for this character and now seemed like the perfect time for him to come into school! Usual warning there is some character bashing like always… I just see Kain thinking something rude about a lot of characters. Well enjoy!  
And oh last chapter Golbez demanded that Kain get Rosa suspended, will he do it? :)**_

"Hell the world hates me…" Kain Highwind sits on the gym floor and reties the long shoelace of his right combat boot.

Cecil seats himself next to the blond and rolls his eyes, "How is us getting a new gym teacher showing the world hates you?"

_Because now I have to try to make this new teacher's life hell too,_ "It just is…" Their last teacher, some weird guy no one cared about, ended up leaving because 'he couldn't handle the students in Baron High. Sadly enough he guy left before Kain even got to his class on the first day and so they have had a sub every day since then; which was great for the teen because they didn't do anything and he could get away with sleeping the period away. Now they actually had to do shit. "I can't sleep…"

"You're so lazy Kain!" Cecil goes to continue but stops when a strange looking man walks into the gym. The man had on long baggy orange shorts and a tight white tee-shirt. Kain laughs quietly to himself when he notices the brown-blond braid coming out of the center of his bald head. He had already been laughing at the huge mustache on the man's face; it had to take up half of his head. Cecil elbows his side angrily, "Stop it," he whispers, "and don't laugh at every teacher! At least this one's not like Mr. Tellah!"

Before Kain can say something about that the man speaks above all the murmuring. "Hello class" he starts, with a voice that seemed too young for how old the man looked. "I am Mr. Yang" The man bows down to the class, receiving a wave of quiet laughter from the group of students.

"What the hell..? Are we in like karate class now?" Kain winces when Rosa's piercing voice comes out of nowhere.

"Damn it I was hoping you wouldn't show up…" Kain growls when the girl pushed her way in between the two. He was pissed off enough about the teacher; he didn't need to worry about Rosa and getting her in trouble.

She shoots a harsh look at him and then turns to Cecil smiling, "Can you believe they got like some monk guy to teach us gym?"

"He doesn't look so bad… You're starting to sound like Kain!"

Both blondes' jaws drop at this comment. "C-Cecil… I can't believe you compared me to _that!_" Rosa waves a hand towards the emo boy to her right, "I am OFFENDED!"

"You're offended? I think I have more reasons to be offended than you…" Kain looks at her whore gym outfit of extremely short white shorts and a light pink tee shirt that looked quite a few sizes too small. I don't see either of us dressing like the other. _EVER_.

"Well at least you're being compared to someone pretty!"

Kain lets out a true smile and laughs. "Well…" he notices the glare from Cecil and catches himself. That's when he feels as if Golbez was in his head fucking with his thoughts.

_Come on now is the chance, bitch her and get her suspended!_ _Damn it should I really do that to Cecil… He obviously doesn't want me to say something rude._

"… I guess you gave me more reasons to be offended by saying you're pretty, because you obviously only wear those clothes to distract others from your fucking hideous face." There was a loud clap as Rosa's small hand met with Kain's cheek. Hell that hurt him. He pressed a hand to his now burning red cheek and looked down, letting his hair fall over his face.

"Excuse me miss?" Yang came walking over calmly, his hands behind his back. "Violence is never the answer to crude language." He gave Kain a look of disappointment.

"B-But he called me UGLY!" She was now screeching higher than usual, which gave everyone a huge headache.

"Well words do hurt, but violence does not solve anything… I am sorry but…"

"You are suspended, in school of course. That way you are stuck in my hell and cannot go hiding at home and have any fun!" The familiar Darth Vader voice says from behind them, his voice echoing from the microphone he always carried around.

"WHAT?!" Cecil and Rosa both turn towards the silver-headed principle in the doorway. Kain kept looking down, smiling darkly to himself as he holds his cheek.

"I will not tolerate stupid flamboyant females abusing other students. That is not how the world should work."

"B-but Principle Golbez!" Rosa pouts and yelps as the principle comes over and pulls her up by the hair. Golbez walks away with the screaming blond, without first giving Cecil a satisfied grin.

Rosa calls out for Cecil's help until the shutting gym door cuts her off. "Kain! Why did you push Rosa that far?!"

The blond flinches, his grin disappearing at his best friend's harsh tone. "She deserved it… don't blame me for her bitching."

"Kain! You deserved her slap for saying things like that! Now she is suspended because of you!" Cecil crosses his arms and turns away from Kain, giving him the cold shoulder like he use to in kindergarten.

"…Cecil?" The blond sighs sadly and pulls his knees to his chest, now actually looking like the emo kid he was labeled.

Mr. Monk guy started to talk to the class again, but Kain couldn't absorb any of the words he was saying. Not that he would have on any normal day.

***

The rest of Kain Highwind's day was dull and boring, involving Cecil ignoring him completely. The blond never felt more alone. He didn't even have Rosa's obnoxious voice to keep him company.

"Kain Highwind, report to my office. NOW!" came the far too familiar voice of Golbez over the speakers. He couldn't help but glance over at Cecil, who didn't show any acknowledgment to Kain's glance or Golbez's voice.

The blond sighs and walks out of the class room quietly. _Fuck you Globez…_

_**Sorry this is kind of short, I wanted to stop it before Kain went to Golbez's office yet again. Poor Kain is in there so much Golbez should really get him a better chair, but ah then he would be nice wouldn't he? :D Kain is going to have back and ass problems if he keeps going there… And he already lost more brain cells from getting slapped… Ow sorry Kain! Well what will happen after Golbez talks with Kain again? I have some plans, but if any buddy has any more ideas or requests I would love to hear them! I have even been wanting to throw in some bonus chapters that would be completely random but I never got to them. And writers block sucks.**_

_**Well thanks for reading. Please leave a review! XD**_


End file.
